Pokemon Minus Ten
by twistedreality
Summary: What happens when Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie and James annoy a magician? The title will give you a clue ;) This is my writer's block fic..eep! Read/Review please!


Pokemon Minus Ten  
  
by TwistedReality  
  
A/N: I have writer's block, so I'm writing this fic to inspire myself or whatever...From now on...I deem  
this is my writer's block fic!  
  
Prologue  
  
Ages at the beginning:  
  
Ash: 13  
Misty:15  
Brock: 17  
Jessie: 20  
James: 20  
  
  
"Ash, give me the map!" Misty ordered her traveling companion who looked completely perplexed.  
  
"Misty! I'm using the map!" Ash insisted without looking at her.  
  
"We're lost! Give me the map!"  
  
"No we're not!"  
  
"Yes we are!" Misty insisted, trying to snatch the map.  
  
Ash ran away from Misty to the other side of Brock, who was trying to ignore his younger friends. He  
usually tried not to get involved in their spats, even though he was tempted to smack both Ash and Misty  
sometimes.  
  
Brock's calm was being tested beyond its limits when Misty started to chase Ash, who was running in a  
circle around Brock, laughing at Misty who could never seem to catch him.  
  
Before Brock could yell at the two, two familiar figures appeared in front of the trio. Ash and Misty  
stopped running around when they heard the familiar motto.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie yelled, stepping forward.  
  
"Make it double!" James proclaimed, stepping next to Jessie so that they were standing back to back.  
  
"To protect the world from devast-" Jessie started, holding her arms out, and accidentally smacking James in  
the face.  
  
"Oweee!" James squealed, holding his hurt nose in his hands. "That hurt, Jessie!"  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock sweatdropped, but they didn't say anything.  
  
Jessie looked over to James to check if he was alright, and rolled her eyes when she saw that he was  
whining over nothing.  
  
"Give us your Pikachu, twerp, and you can save yourself some time!" Meowth proclaimed, ignoring Jessie and  
James.  
  
"I would never give you Pikachu!" Ash cried out, throwing a pokeball.  
  
"Arbok! GO!" Jessie commanded, throwing a pokeball.  
  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!" Ash cried out. Pikachu let out a wave of electricity that electrocuted Arbok, and  
some surrounding trees.  
  
"Victebell...!" James started, taking out a pokeball.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" a scratchy voice yelled irritably, making everyone freeze.  
  
An angry looking old man stood at the edge of the forest. In his hands he held the charred remains of a  
plant. "Who did this!?" he demanded, looking at Ash with suspicion.  
  
"He did." Jessie and James said, pointing at Ash without hesitation. Nobody wanted to be the object of the  
old man's wrath. Brock and Misty even stepped back from Ash a little when they saw the old man.  
  
Ash paled slightly when he saw the damage he had done and the glare on the old man's face.  
  
"I...I'm sorry.." he stuttered, looking nervous.  
  
"This was my favorite plant!" the man cried in an unforgiving voice.  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth flinched, feeling guilty. It was partly their fault that the plant was destroyed.  
  
"What can I do?" Ash asked, stepping hesitantly to the old man.  
  
At closer inspection, the man looked to be in his mid 60's or in his early 70's. He towered over everyone,  
and was easily six and a half feet tall. His frame was large and menacing, and Ash really wanted to run  
away.  
  
"Nothing." the old man said coldly, throwing the dead plant down on the ground. The pot that the plant was  
in shattered on the floor.  
  
Ash's eyes widened, but his feet seemed to be glued on the ground when he stared at the man in horror and  
shock.  
  
"Ash..." Misty whispered softly, afraid to come any closer to the source of the man's range.  
  
"Then what DO you want?!" Jessie yelled, her temper flaring.  
  
The sound of Jessie's voice was enough to bring to bring movement back to Ash's legs, before he was  
able to rush to his friends.  
  
The man didn't answer. He only smiled.  
  
James let out a high pitched wail, and hugged Jessie. "I'm scared!" he whined.  
  
"James let go! We gotta get outta here!" Jessie yelled, trying to escape James' bone breaking grip on her  
waist.  
  
Meowth sighed in annoyance, and jumped up to James, scratching his face. "Let's go you two!"  
  
James relinquished his grip on Jessie, and glared at Meowth, who ran away. "Come back here!" James called,  
starting to chase after Meowth, followed by Jessie.  
  
"Nobody runs out on me!" The old man boomed, his hands glowing with a blue light.  
  
Jessie and James had stopped running when they saw the glow, but before they could even register what they  
were seeing, a rapidly approaching beam of light hit them, covering the whole forest clearing with smoke  
and white light.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before the smoke cleared, revealing Jessie and James, who had fallen to the  
ground in shock.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock stared at team rocket in shock and horror, but they didn't say a word.  
  
James was the first one to speak. "Jessie! We're...we're...younger...!" He was surprised when he didn't use  
the word "twerps," as he usually used for kids.  
  
Jessie glared at James for stating the obvious as she stomped over to the old man who wore an amused smile.  
"Change us back!" she howled, with her fists clenched. Jessie was wearing a pink dress, taking away any  
little threat that remained in her childish state.  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock wondered why they weren't running away. It was just too weird. Jessie and James  
couldn't possibly be ten years old. It was probably just a crazy dream.  
  
Reality slammed back into them when the large man turned his attention to them, completely ignoring  
Jessie's yelling. "So...how do you three explain yourself?" the man asked, not noticing Pikachu, who hid  
behind Ash's leg.  
  
"Uh...run.." Brock whispered to Misty, Ash and Pikachu, who quickly obeyed.  
  
Pikachu sprinted ahead, occasionally looking back to see if Ash, Misty and Brock were okay. She stopped  
running when she saw a flash of light, which hadn't been able to reach her. "Pikapi!" she cried in concern,  
as she started to run back, only to bump into Meowth.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you..."  
  
Pikachu's cheeks sparked at Meowth's delay.  
  
"The twerps probably got the same treatment as Jessie an' James...but if we go back now...we won't be able  
to do anything!" Meowth pointed out nervously.  
  
Pika still looked suspicious of Meowth, but she saw his point. "Pika Pikachu?!" (So What are we *supposed*  
to do?!)  
  
"We should tink of a plan.."  
  
  
Misty groaned when she saw that she was wearing her favorite purple dress that she used to wear all the  
time in kindergarten. "Ash! You always get us in trouble! You're a...a dumbhead!" Misty yelled, using the  
best insult in her five year old vocabulary.  
  
"You're mean!" the three year old Ash stated, plopping down on the ground.  
  
"Ash...Misty...we need to get changed back...don't fight!!!" Brock yelled, stamping his feet in anger. "I'm  
the boss here, because I'm older!"  
  
The old man groaned in annoyance, regretting the spell he had chosen. These kids were giving him a worse  
headache than ever. Nobody noticed when he withdrew into his house, to get away from all the yelling.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
current ages:  
  
Ash: 3  
Misty: 5  
Brock: 7  
Jessie: 10  
James: 10  
  
I apologize for this fic's...well...badness...but it's a good way to get rid of writer's block. 


End file.
